Underground sewer systems are composed of catch basins and sewer laterals. The catch basins are perpendicular to the ground and the sewer laterals are parallel to the ground. The catch basin is generally deeper than the sewer lateral. When the sewer lateral becomes clogged with depris, the rodding equipment first passes through the catch basin to the sewer lateral. The rodding equipment, generally, consists of a water reservoir, a high pressure pump, a discharge hose storage reel, a discharge hose mounted on the reel and extendable therefrom. The discharge hose is fitted with a nozzle having an aperature which provides a jet stream directed backward toward the hose. To open the closed sewer lateral, a vehicle provided with the rodding equipment is driven to a position over a manhole cover. The discharge hose is unwound from the discharge hose storage reel and extended through the manhole and catch basin to the clogged sewer lateral.
Discharge hose storage reels are large and heavy because as much as one thousand feet of one-inch diameter flexible hose may be required for extended sewer laterals. The discharge hose storage reel can be carried by attachments to the nose, tail or amidship of its associated vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,585 depicts a nose attachment. The attachment has two positions, i.e., the vehicle movement and use position, and the maintenance position. The attachment moves laterally both toward and away from the vehicle but always remaining at the same distance from the ground. When the attachment is toward the vehicle, the vehicle can be moving or the discharge hose can be in use. When the attachment is away from the vehicle, the vehicle hood can swing forward clear of the discharge hose storage reel thereby allowing for maintenance of the vehicle motor.
A disadvantage of the vehicle attachment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,585 is the level of the attachment with respect to the ground while the discharge hose is in use. It is too low for a good angle of reach of the discharge hose. When the attachment is located on the tail of the vehicle, it is difficult for the vehicle driver to situate the attachment supporting the discharge storage hose reel over a manhole.
It is thus a primary object of the present invention to provide a vehicle attachment that moves vertically up and down with respect to the vehicle.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle attachment that can be raised in order to secure a good angle of reach of the discharge hose into a sewer lateral.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle attachment that can be easily situated over a manhole.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a vehicle attachment that moves vertically downward for ease in maintenance of the vehicle motor under the vehicle hood.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle attachment that remains the same distance from the vehicle when it is in a driving position, a use position and a maintenance position.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle with a front mounted attachment supporting the discharge storage hose reel and discharge hose.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle attachment that allows a vehicle driver to have a good field of vision while driving the vehicle.
These and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by improvements hereinafter described and claimed.